The Pokemon Wars Part I
by The Insane Writer of the Mind
Summary: The Pokemon Wars is a graphic depiction of the effects of war on the Pokemon World. The Pokemon Wars focus is on the human element of Pokemon, the humans. Now I present to you part one of the Pokemon Wars...Enjoy.


The Pokémon Wars

Part I

By: The Insane Writer of the Mind

Welcome back all my friends to the show that never ends…

The following story is rated "M" for its excessive violence, strong language and mild sexual humor. Pokemon is copyrighted by Nintendo and I in no way endorse the actions of the characters in this story.

The Sun is rising on another day in the Sinooh Region, we meet our hero's Ash, Brock and Amy once again as they continue their quests to be Pokemon Master's.

"I can't wait to get to Uxie so I can get my next badge." Ash said with glee through a solemn face

This is Ash Ketchum,

Since he was eleven years old his one and only aspiration was to become a Pokemon Master, years have gone by and many sacrifices have been made. However, regardless of how elusive his dream may be Ash never gives up hope that one day he will achieve his goal and be able to return to Pallet Town, which he most desperately longs to see. For now at the age of nineteen not only has his memory of his home city begun to fade, but also his desire to continue on. Yes he does believe he will become a Pokemon Master one day, but not now, not this day, for all he wants is to be home, where everything makes sense where Misty is…his heart died the day Misty and he went their separate ways. With the full knowledge that they perhaps would never see each other again, that was almost eight years ago and the pain still aches inside of him. For he knows that with each step he takes he is one step farther away from home, from Misty, but one step closer to achieving his goal.

The trio of friends continued on through the dirt path that lies in between two luscious green forests. Before the war which raged between Team Rocket and the Pokemon Master's the Sinooh Region was a lively realm, now it is anything but. The war lasted from 1997 to 2002, and left three thousand seventy eight people dead and hundreds of Pokemon either injured or dead. Even Ash was affected by the Pokemon War; his mother was captured by Team Rocket's Diana and Rick. When she was captured a video was sent to Ash showing her being tortured and begging for death.

"Where is Ash, answer me?" Rick said slapping an already bloody Mrs. Ketchum who was seated in a wooden chair, her arms were tied behind her back and her legs her bound on the chair legs

"I don't know…please stop…PLEASE!" Mrs. Ketchum pleaded as she tried to shake off her blindfold

"Pikachu, electrocute her." Diana said smiling as Mrs. Ketchum cried out in pain

"JUST KILL ME JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled as she shat herself and vomited blood, crying from the pain and whispered "please kill me, no more, no more."

Her screams still haunt Ash every night, and every day.

"I'm excited too Ash" Brock said scratching his forehead "not only does Uxie have your next Gym Badge but I hear it also has quite the collection of ladies."

This is Brock,

Depressed, lonely and regretful, these are the words most commonly used to describe Brock. His father, Stephen was a miner in the city of Cerulean. In the years that Stephen had mined there he had help create what is now known as The Unknown Dungeon. Little did the miners know that violent Pokemon already inhabited that patch of land and were not going to give it up without a fight. One day Stephen and three of his co-workers Mike, Jason and Frank all decided to clock in early at 4:00 AM instead of 9:00 AM so they could go home early. The exact time of the attack is unknown, but what is known is that a wild group of Gravlers killed all four men. Once word reached Brock he was beyond devastated, he spent nights sitting in front of the front door waiting, waiting for his father to come home. Even now at his advanced age Brock still stays awake at night looking around, watching, listening, praying and crying for his father to find him though deep down he knows he never will. This is why he travels with Ash, for Ash has no father, he can feel comfort in the fact Ash knows the pain which burns within, which tears apart the very soul.

As the trio approached the Valley of the Windwork's the group decided to take a short breather, much to the dismay of Amy.

This is Amy,

She is a blind eighteen year old servant and a fool. She has been corrupted by Team Rocket and feels that controlling all Pokemon is holy.

"Must we stop?" Amy asked biting her bottom lip and shifting her weight from side to side "If we move fast we can be through the Valley before Sun Set."

"She does have a point Ash" Brock concurred as he admired the scenery around him as he fell backwards onto the finely cut grass "I mean if you plan on winning the Metal Badge as quickly as possible, I suggest we get moving."

Ash sat down on the grass and took off his Red, White and Green Pokemon hat and closed his eyes slowly, taking in the words of advice. As he pondered Amy's and Brock's words he opened his eye's to see Misty standing in Amy's place, as beautiful as ever. Although he realized it was an illusion he took it in as if it were real for the next ten seconds before addressing the group.

"No, we need to stop. I really don't know if I can take another step right now. Ever since I first left Pallet, I feel every time I stop I have to turn around and go home. I know it sounds strange, but being out here for so long, maybe I'm just homesick."

"Well look at like this Ash" Amy said squatting down next to him and placing her left hand on his head "we'll take a short break and then be on our way with no time, see the Sun is setting already we can stay here and watch it together, just the three of us. What do you say coach?"

Looking up at the Sun and faking a smile Ash agreed to stay and watch the Sun melt into the sky. Although the plan was to continue on after watching the Sun, the trio set up camp and waited until morning when their journey would continue.

"Come on dad, where are you?" Brock said as he exited the tent and sat underneath an Oak Tree

Sitting cross legged as he did when he was a child Brock turned at every sound, truly believing they were his father's footsteps. While Brocks futile hopes of seeing his father continue our other two heroes are fast asleep, Ash dreaming of Misty and Amy dreaming of the Boss and all of them thinking about lies ahead.

"What type of Pokemon does this Gym have Ash?" As Brock stretched into the morning air

"I'm not sure, but from what I hear this Gym is near a river" Ash said exiting the tent and shivering as he inhaled the cool air "so Amy what would that imply?"

"There would be Water Pokemon" Amy said "guys, I have some bad news."

"You can't give head as well as you say?" Brock asked as he walked towards the bushes

"No, I can't go to the Valley with you." Amy said throwing a rock at Brocks head

"See, she promised me some last night, now she is backing out." Brock said as walked back to our other two heroes

_Meanwhile in Pallet Town,_

Gary Oak had been resting his poor shoulder, victim of a wild Beedrill on a nightstand.

"You know, I bet Ash is behind it, yeah that fucking prick set that Beedrill on me! I'll show that fucktard, he thinks his mom suffered, I'll fuck him over so many times he won't know what hit him!"

This is Gary Oak,

The same age as Ash, but far less mentally stable. The only thing that matches his anger is his desire to win; there is no rhyme or reason for his actions, only that he is spiteful to everything around him. _Everything_, apart from himself, Gary sees all beings inferior to himself, along with his inability to accept responsibility for his own actions. When he was ten years old Gary broke his mothers measuring cup, a simple mistake that could be forgiven. However, even as his sister Sharon was being brutally beaten by her parents Gary maintained that it was her that broke the cup. Just like the cup, Gary truly believes that Ash set the Beedrill on him, in his twisted logic nothing is his fault.

"You know Gary" said Brooke who was Gary's girlfriend of three years "you shouldn't blame everything on everyone else. Sometimes even the best of us make mistakes."

This set Gary over the edge.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Gary yelled as he punched Brook in the face, causing her to fall on her side

As Brooke lie crying Gary began to stomp on her left cheek, crushing it to the point where the bone punctured the skin. Crawling to the nearest chair Brooke began to pull herself up, smiling Gary took a knife from the nightstand and began to peel the skin from her arm off, causing a river of blood to fall to the floor. Bashing her head on the chair, Gary began to laugh as he took the skin and smack her with it. After kicking her in the sides several times, causing six of her ribs to break Gary raised his fist one last time and slammed it into her stomach; as a result Brooke began to cough blood.

"Now clean these messes up" Gary cooed into her ear "clean it up now, or I will truly beat you. I'm going out and when I get home, don't close your eyes look at me, LOOK AT ME, good girl. Now, when I get home I want this cleaned up and dinner on the table, if either of those isn't done you will be beaten within a millimeter of your life, bye, bye." Gary said kissing Brooke on the cheek and drawing a heart in the blood on her forehead

Storming out of the house Gary left Brooke to weep alone in a pool of her own blood.

This is Brooke,

Locked away forever, not just physically but emotionally as well, it has been months since she has seen the light of day. Everyday Gary comes home and demands so much of her, forcing her into her room, locking it shut and depriving her of food, water, heat and love. Beatings were not uncommon for her, she had learned to take them and not to struggle, she had learned that lesson may times. If she had a knife, Gary would use a bat; if she turned the tables Gary would use a machete. Now it had become second nature to her, and each and every night she prayed to God to kill her, but her wish is never granted. On the rare occasion Gary heard her praying he would bust down the door and force her to pray to him, and be grateful he has never killed her. More than once she has attempted suicide, but each time it has been all for not, and she dare not try it again especially after what happened on July 8, 2002.

Watching Gary get into his car Brooke began to stand up, one thing she was grateful for was for times like this, her time alone.

_Back at the dirt path,_

Brock and Ash stood together stunned at what Amy had just said. As she turned and walked away Brock collapsed onto the ground and began to cry, while Ash closed his eyes and cursed God for not letting him see earlier.

This is how it feels to be Amy right now,

You've betrayed your friends and your entire life as well. Ever since Ash named you his apprentice your mind has been dominated by two personalities. Amy, the eighteen year old white flower who could never do anything wrong, who does tend to mess up occasionally but always makes up for it in the end. Then there is the Team Rocket side, sad, confused depressed and easy. When you wake up your job is to track and report on anything and everything that happens during the day to the Boss. However, at night you cry yourself to sleep and cut yourself in despair. The tears burns your eyes, much like your soul for destroying the only bond you have ever had in your meaningless life. You are now empty, afraid and scared. Empty because of what you have lost, not your mission but your friends, afraid because of how the Boss will punish you and scared for your friends safety. This is how it feels to be like Amy right now.

Night has crept upon our duo again, and despite the obvious need to camp, they only want to escape their sadness, so they push on.

"Brock?" Said Ash

"Yeah?" Brock responded with his tone low and his head down

"Where do you think Misty is right now? Do you think she's still in Pallet Town, or is she somewhere else?"

"Wherever she is Ash" Brock said with a sigh "one of these days you need to be honest with yourself, you will never see her again."

"Once and a while I think that, but occasionally I…tend…to feel like she's still with us you know? I mean, we spent, what was it four years together?" Ash said licking his chapped lips

"Ash she's gone" Brock said stopping and Ash in his tracks "accept it, live and deal with it, you and her had feelings but you were never willing to admit it for some reason. My best bet is she's in Cerulean with another guy living happily. You had your chance Ash, and well, you blew it unfortunately."

Your right Brock, I should have taken Misty when I had the chance." Ash said flashing back to October 18, 2003 when Misty left forever

"I promised not to be sad but we both knew I was lying got to fight back the tears cuz can't let you see me crying. You're more than just my best friend, what makes me Misty most of all in our final curtain call is knowing that I won't see you again." Rang Misty's voice

"Thank you Misty!" Ash yelled running away as he clutched the poem in his hand

Now in 2011 it is difficult to hold onto those words, even though he still has the piece of paper with him, Misty's voice has begun to fade.

"Hey, Ash!" Brock said excited

"What?" Ash said running his hands over his face

"We're here." Brock said relieved

"Thank God" Ash said half heartedly still believing every step he took was one step away from being reunited with Misty "I was staring to think we'd never get there."

"I know" Brock said cracking the first real smile in years "soon we'll get your next badge, and then head off to the next city."

"Do you know any place where we can grab a bite? I'm starving." Ash said holding his stomach as it growled

"Yeah, I didn't even realize how hungry I was; we can go to the Pokemon Center and ask if there are any restaurants around." Brock said as he looked at Uxie

_Meanwhile back in Pallet Town,_

Misty sighed as she skipped stones on the sea just at the south end of Pallet; humming the words to the letter she gave Ash.

This is Misty,

She hasn't slept in days, even before the nightmares haunted her, each one worse than the last each one of pain and suffering. Deep rings show underneath her eye sockets, time and stress have worn on her once beautiful body. Her once orange hair is now part grey from the constant state of despair, her blue eyes that were as vast as the ocean now only reflects the sadness that engulfs her. Her voice, the voice which soothed so many and rang like silver bells, is now a monotonous organ. Her thoughts only think of her past life, one full of adventure and Ash, Ash how she misses him, but even her goodbye letter still leaves her in doubt about her feelings. She does miss him, but she also despises him for not saying "I love you." Maybe she hates herself too, maybe the fact she wasn't able to admit her feelings is just as worse. Now, it's too late, Ash is hundreds of miles away and she is here, alone and depressed not even her Pokemon can keep her company. Her heart aches about the fatal cruise her sisters went on, how a rouge wave killed everyone on board and now she is all alone, maybe, possibly, perhaps forever.

"If only Mrs. Ketchum was here" Misty said throwing a stone into the water "that was a good one, four skips, she'd understand. It's getting really dark out, I guess I'll just stay here and throw stones, there isn't much else to do."

_Meanwhile in Viridian City,_

"Boss, please don't hurt me, what was I supposed to do? They were my friends! They trusted me; I couldn't turn them in, not for anything." Amy said as she stood before the Boss who petted Persian gently

"I won't hurt you Amy; you're too stupid to know what is wrong or right." The Boss said as he walked towards Amy with a knife in hand

"Thank you Boss, thank you." Amy said with a level of uncertainty as she stared at the knife

"I won't hurt you, yes. Two of my clients will though unless, you cut your father." The Boss said pointing to the far right of the dimly lit room, where a man was being held back by two Team Rocket members

The first of them was Jessie, a fair twenty nine year old female, discouraged and abused as a child she had to run away from her lavish lifestyle and make a new family with Team Rocket. Though the physical scars which she sustained have long since worn away the psychological ones still remain. At night she wakes up screaming, begging for her mother and father to stop torturing her, but her pleas were music to their ears. Night after night she would pass out from loss of blood in the arms of her beloved Growlithe. But after her parents slit its throat, she took her only friends body, and ran away from home. Her red hair is a sad reminder to her of all the suffering she went through as a child, but also a motivation to continue inflicting pain upon the world. Now at the age of twenty nine she is a distinguished Team Rocket member, she wears her War Medals proudly and takes a sick pleasure in torturing people.

Standing next to her is James, her one and only love. He is similar to Jessie in almost everyway, with exception of the luxurious background. James was abandon as a child at the age of three and was forced to live on his own, eating out of dumpsters and using plastic bags as sleeping bags. James was what most people would consider a feral child, but he finally found a home in Team Rocket, as a recruiter. James would look behind every dumpster and worn out building for rouge children, using his experience from living on the streets he would convince children to join Team Rocket and become Agents. This is how he made his living, from the age of eighteen to now, a twenty seven year old fiend he brainwashes the youth and has them fight against the Pokemon Master's of the world.

"Jessie and James?" Amy asked squinting her eyes, trying to make out the three figures in the darkness

"That's right cunt" Jessie said brushing her hair back with her free arm "and you better prepare for trouble."

"Yes, and make it double. Because we are going to torture both you and your father at the speed of light, so kill him now or prepare to fight." James said laughing

"That was actually pretty good" Jessie said "usually we do it the old fashioned way, but very good James."

"Thanks Jessie."

Amy looked terrified, kill her father or they would both die, together. The Boss walked up next to Amy and placed the knife in her hand and guided her to her father, who Jessie and James quickly forced to his knees. After looking at him in the eyes Amy began to cry and beg Team Rocket to let him go. After chuckling for some time the trio of villains took turns punching Amy's father causing him to cough violently.

"Just…do it Amy…make it fast, do my…throat." Amy's father said as he lifted his head, exposing his throat to Amy

Taking the knife Amy slashed her father's throat, as his blood fell to the floor Jessie and James tossed his body onto Amy, causing blood to run all over her body. Dropping the knife she fell to her knees and held her father in her arms as he took his last breaths, Amy promised to meet him wherever he goes. When he did pass Amy closed his eyes and softly placed him on the floor, then she took off her pink jacket and covered his upper body. Facing Team Rocket she began to attack Jessie who quickly pulled out a knife of her own and slashed Amy's throat followed by her forehead. Amy staggered to floor and the Boss closed her eyes.

This is how it feels to be Amy right now,

She is moments away from death, or so she hopes. As she looses more and more blood she is unable to breathe and begins gagging on her saliva and blood. She twists and turns, begging for the pain to stop, and it will eventually. However, this is her final lesson from

the Boss about what happens to those who are not loyal.

_Meanwhile in Uxie,_

"That Chicken Burger was fantastic, it filled me right up." Ash said walking out of the Town Square

"Yeah, and speaking of fantastic check it out, the Gym is within sight!" Brock said rubbing his stomach "Hey, I can see the Police Station too, Officer Jenny should be there!"

"Brock, we can go to the Police Station after I win my next badge, okay? For now, let's just get there and win, and after that go see Jenny and win my next badge in the next town." Ash said running to Uxie's Gym, with Brock right behind him

Ash and Brock made it to the Gym ten minuets later and were greeted by Lisa, The Water Master. After a brief conversation the two agreed to battle and Ash sent Zubat out first to counter Lisa's Squirtle.

"Use Bubblebeam Squirtle!" Lisa yelled pointing her fingers at Zubat

"Squirtle, Squirtle." Squirtle replied as bubbles exited his mouth, hitting Zubat in the face who promptly fell onto the Gym floor, Lisa smiled in satisfaction

"For someone who is a Pokemon Trainer you are pretty stupid for sending out a Grass Pokemon." Lisa said petting Squirtle who said his name in appreciation

"Yeah, well I didn't make it this far just to be mocked by some two bit side show" Ash said throwing his next Pokeball out "Snorlax, I choose you!"

After taking one look at Ash Snorlax rolled over and began to sleep, causing Lisa to laugh hysterically "Squirtle, use Water Cannon!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle yelled, shooting jets of water out of its shell causing Snorlax to wake up

"Alright Snorlax! Now pay him back double!" Ash said clapping his hands

"Snorlax." Snorlax said as he used Bind

Falling over onto its side Squirtle quickly got up, this battle continued on for the next twenty minuets. Each Pokemon that Lisa and Ash sent out traded shots knocking the other one down, only for it to get back up and counter with an even stronger attack. It wasn't until both were down to their final Pokemon did Lisa produce a surprise that doomed Ash. Calling upon her Moltres Lisa ordered it to use Fire Spin on both Ash and Onix. As the two fell to the ground Lisa called Moltres back to its Pokeball and exited the Gym to go fishing. After she left, Brock raced to Ash's side to see that he was unconscious and was moments away from death. After calling Onix back it's Pokeball, Brock called upon Pidgeot who flew them to Vermillion City Hospital.

_At Vermillion City Hospital,_

"Ash? Can you hear me?" Brock asked as he leaned over Ash's burnt body

It had two days since Ash had been attacked by Moltres, and his time was running out. Ever since he arrived in Vermillion he had not moved an inch, nor did he show any signs of life. The Oxygen Mask which was attached to his mouth was only delaying the inevitable, each wire and needle attached to his body was doing what it was created to do, keep a person alive. However, at some point the responsibility of deciding whether or not to take Ash off Life Support would fall upon Brock. As Brock looked at his charred friend, barely recognizable, only the stench of his burnt flesh which filled the air was worse than the sight of his deformed body. Looking around him Brock noticed Nurse Joy who seemed to have been standing there for quite some time, waiting for the right time to intrude.

"I am sorry about your friend Mr. Brock, at this point all we really can do is make him comfortable." She said gloomily

Even in Vermillion Ash, Brock and Misty were well known; the Trio of Heroes is what the locals called them. Everyday kids would emulate one of them. They had become legend among the citizens of the Iron Fist which is Team Rocket. They were going to bring peace to Kanto, but they never did. With all that has happened in the past few years who could blame them? The Bombings in Saffron, the Burning of the Viridian Forest, the Cerulean City Shootings, all leaving hundreds dead. The children who emulated the three of them still believe there is hope for Kanto, even though they too suffer mightily. The schools which were once bouncing up and down from childhood innocence now are silent as Team Rocket inhabits each room, placing a gun to each teachers head. If any teacher strays from the Boss approved curriculum, then their brains will be scattered on the black and red tile floor.

Team Rocket did win the war, and now with our three heroes in shambles the entire Pokemon World is slaved to Team Rocket, there is no evil anymore. Team Rocket is the only good around, even the remaining Pokemon Master's, the very few that there are have admitted defeat.

"Hey Ash, you know I though once you get out, we'd head back to Pallet, you know see Oak and Misty. We could swim in the water not far from there and if you want we could see Sabrina, ever since the Bombings she's been living in Pallet. What do you say Ash, Ash?" Brock said shaking his head with his eyes closed, trying his best not to cry

"Mr. Brock, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room" Nurse Joy said holding a needle and a bottle of pills "it is time for Mr. Ketchum's medicine."

"Oh, of course" Brock said smiling and wiping the tears from his eyes, pretending that he was scratching his nose "I'll just go outside and take a little walk."

"Be careful, there is a curfew, no one outside past nine pm." Nurse Joy said injecting the needle into Ash's arm

"Thank you for the warning." Brock said as he left the room

Leaving the hospital Brock couldn't help but break down, his only friend and adopted kin still alive was only moments away from death. To make matters worse, this is just like his father; there is absolutely nothing he can do. As Brock left he grabbed Ash's backpack and inhaled the cool evening air. Looking around him there was no one on the streets, looking at his watch it read eight forty pm. Sighing, Brock walked past the Pokemon Mart, past Vermillion Cities Gym and past the displayed corpses of Pokemon Master's, which hung from the Light Tower. As he stumbled towards Mt. Moon he looked back at the hospital and shook his head slowly, "this is it, Ash is gone and I'm all that's left."

This is how it feels to Brock right now,

You are alone; all of your kin is dead and your futile attempts to find a girlfriend have left you in a hole of sadness that eats away at your already broken soul. First your father, then your mother and then all of your brothers, burned alive trying to capture Bug Pokemon in Viridian Forest, and now Ash. Your adopted brother, life really doesn't make sense anymore. Silently as you enter Mt. Moon you begin to hum the words to a song you know, but cannot figure out the title and it takes you back, to a time when life seemed magical.

"I think we were meant to be together." Brock said eating an onion as our three heroes walked past an abandon Basketball Court, which had lost the majority of its chain link fence and had deep cracks all across the court

"What do you mean Brock?" Both Ash and Misty asked, though they knew the answer

"Well, look at it like this, your bike Misty if it weren't for that you would never had met Ash, and if it weren't for you chasing him around you would never have met me. So, in a way I think we were destined to become friends." Brock said taking another bite out his onion

"That's true Brock, but what happens after today? Misty has another bike, and you have to go home to the Gym, so where do we go from here?" Ash asked as he looked at Brock for a moment, then a long look at Misty

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you, but I can guess whatever is out there waiting for us is something we can all look forward to" Brock said brushing away a tear "it's the onions, I packed a couple extra so you could take some home Ash."

Ash and Misty stopped and embraced Brock, "don't cry, we will miss you too, just as we will miss each other." Ash and Misty said together

"This is it guys…Cerulean is that way, and Pallet that way…and Pewter over there" Misty said with a soft sob "I will miss the two of you, truly I will."

"Hey, Brock we're never going to see each other again, are we?" Ash asked quietly as he watched Misty walk away slowly

"No Ash we won't, but we can still remember all the great times we had, and let's face it they were the best of times. When you get married, and have a kid you can tell them about how Ash Ketchum and how he and his friends always saved the day" Brock said handing Ash a small wooden basket "they might just be stories, but make them good ones because like I said we had the best of times."

Sneaking up behind Ash was Misty, who held a small piece of paper in her hand and placed into his left jean pocket and said her finals words before the departed "don't read that until tonight, under the Moon, it will tell you everything you need to know."

"Misty, there is something I want to tell you." Ash said placing his hand on her cheek

"Don't, I can't bear to hear it, and you can't bear to say it. It will only make this more painful than it already is, remember not until tonight under the moonlight." Misty said placing her right hand over his mouth

"That last part rhymed." Ash said through her hand

"I know." She said walking away

Coming back to his senses Brock realized how dark it was "shit, I must have walked clear through Pewter, that leaves Viridian then Pallet. No real point in stopping, I doubt there will be any Team Rocket Agents around here."

_Meanwhile in Pallet Town, _

"Hey Misty, how's it going?" Gary asked, brushing his hair off to the side to reveal his facial features "I'm going to the Seafoam Islands tonight, you wanna come?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Gary" Misty said as she got up and brushed off the tiny rocks from her blue jeans "I really need to get back to Cerulean, I've waited here long enough, Ash isn't coming back."

Gary looked at Misty with a type of concern that he had never shown before "Misty, how long have you been out here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon, I don't sleep anymore so I need to find things to do to occupy my time." Misty said throwing another stone into the water

"Would you like me to join you?" Gary asked as he picked up a stone "I'm not the best at this, Gramps used to beat me all the time."

"I'd like that Gary, but only for a little bit, I'd like to reach my Gym by Sun Rise." Misty said throwing her last stone into the water

"Misty, Brooke and I are about to eat dinner, why don't you come by and have it with us. I really would hate for you to spend your last night in Pallet by yourself."

"What's on the menu?" Misty asked straitening her clothes

"Lasagna and Garlic Bread with a side of Spaghetti" Gary said "Brooke cooks the best Lasagna; you can smell it from Cinnabar."

"What time?" Misty asked

"Eleven sharp." Gary replied

After agreeing to have dinner with the Oaks, Misty left the beach and headed for her house, the third to last one on White Street.

This is how it feels to be Misty right now,

You have given up all hope on Ash returning home, your life as you see it is now over. The one shred of happiness remaining is the knowledge that there are still people who love you not because you are Misty the Water Master, but because you're Misty, one of their oldest friends. Even though this is your last night in Pallet you feel compelled to stay, and as you enter your house you begin dreaming the dreams you had when you were Brock and Ash.

"I can't imagine Brock being married, can you?" Ash said in his melodic voice, ringing in the Carnival Sky as Misty and Ash saw Brock propose to Sherry, with tears in her eyes she screamed "yes," and began to describe the wedding to her fiancé

"One day you and I will be married." Misty said trying not to give away the lust

in her voice

"What!" Ash yelled

Now at the age of twenty two you can only cling onto the last remaining memories of the two of you together, and how much of a rollercoaster your mind is right now. As the days go on you can remember fewer and fewer things about Ash which depresses you, however you want to forget because you need to accept the fact that he's probably with another girl by now. However, those memories are what cheer you up when you are depressed about wanting to forget and about the memories you have already forgotten. It seems that depression has cast its ugly red shadow over you.

"Brooke, how's that Lasagna coming along?" Gary asked as he unfolded the Pallet Daily Newspaper

"Good dear, just a few more minuets and then it will be ready to eat." Brooke responded stirring the Spaghetti counter clockwise

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you, Brooke." Gary said tapping himself on his forehead in disbelief

"Yes dear?" Brooke answered, taking the Lasagna out of the oven and setting it on the Kitchen Table

"Misty will be eating with us tonight, this is her last night in town and I thought it would be nice if she didn't spend it alone."

"Really" Brooke said wiping some sauce off of her hands with a towel "where will she go? She doesn't have anywhere else to stay."

"She finally came to terms that Ash will not be coming back and consequently she wants to return to her Gym so she can try to piece her life back together." Gary said as he read the headline of the Local section of the paper "Mass Pokemon Attack on Trainer in Sinooh Region, I wonder who got too close this time?"

Just as Gary was about to read the article there was a knock on the door, it was Misty. Opening the door Gary's jaw dropped and was stunned by Misty's appearance.

"Wow…Misty…you…wow!"

"You already said wow Gary" Misty said, pushing her left index finger to his lips "did my hair come out as orange as it used to be, I spent about an hour on it?"

Eight years of sadness had gone completely out of the window; all that mattered was this night, right here. She was wearing her old short shorts along with a sleeveless yellow t-shirt that was tucked in, the only thing holding everything together was a set of red and white suspenders stretching from the top of her shorts to her shoulders. Her hair was bright orange, the first time in nearly a decade it had been like that and her voice which had soothed so many so as gentle and pure as it had been all those years ago. Misty, she had dredged up enough courage to be Misty again, even if it was just for one night.

"This is a nice house you have Gary, where's Brooke?" Misty asked, sitting in a chair next to the newspaper

"She's putting the final touches on dinner, it'll be ready in a couple of minuets…just make yourself at home." Gary said walking into the Kitchen, helping Brooke set the table

Looking around to find something of interest Misty picked up the Pallet Daily Newspaper and noticed the headline, confused as to why a Pokemon would attack a trainer she began to read the article.

"Local trainer Ash Ketchum was battling Lisa, the Water Master for the Uxie Badge when she unleashed a Moltres on him. Shortly after being called upon Moltres attacked Ash's Pokemon, Onix as well as Ash himself. Ash is in Critical Condition at Vermillion City Hospital; Nurse Joy released a statement earlier today "judging by the severity of the burns we can imply that he was attacked either by Flame Thrower, or Fire Spin. The circular marks around his torso and head suggest Fire Spin, but with how severe the burns are it is not easy to tell what attack was used. As of right now Mr. Ketchum is in a coma which we are uncertain how long will last, it is our belief that at this point in time there is very little we can do for him."

Dropping the newspaper in disbelief Misty stormed out of the house into the night unsure as to what she was going to do. But as her and her two companies did so many times before she was ready to face whatever lay ahead.

_Meanwhile in Viridian, _

Brock was leaning up against one of the few remaining trees from the forest; ever since it was burned down nothing would grow. Despite several attempts by various agencies there was no new plant life to speak of. As Brock leaned up against the tree he opened Ash's backpack and took out its contents, treating each one like it was a hidden treasure.

"These are his spare Pokeball's" Brock said clicking one open and examining the inside "his Pokedeck and sunglasses, and a piece of…paper?"

Unfolding the goodbye letter Brock cried as he read it out loud, "I promised not to be sad but we both knew I was lying to fight back the tears cuz can't let you see me crying. You're more than just my best friend, what makes me Misty most of all, in our final curtain call is knowing that I won't see you again."

Looking in the side pockets Brock found another piece of paper and saw that it was in Ash's handwriting, not Misty's "why? Why do you turn away? It must be you're afraid like me, I try but I can't pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do can't you see? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start, I wanna tell but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I want to tell you what I'm feeling and say I love you."

Once Brock was done reading the two notes he folded them again and began walking back to Vermillion, if he was going anywhere he wanted to be next to Ash when he passes. Exiting what remained of the Viridian Forest Brock summoned Pidgeot and she took him to Vermillion where he entered the hospital and sat next to Ash.

Inside Ash's Mind,

"Where am I? Why can't I move? Am I dying? If so, it isn't that bad, not a whole lot of pain, just a little uncomfortable. Why are my eyes closed? Are they impossible to open? Oh man, well if I die at least I'll be with my mom, but I really wish I won all the Badges."

Then he fell asleep, forever.

This is the life of Ash Ketchum,

Filled with tragedy and joy, excitement yet depression. Perhaps the single most destructive combination known to man, ever since he left Pallet Town he wanted to go back. However, he didn't want to disappoint anyone, he was the Prodigy. He was supposed to bring back the Pokemon Master Trophy and be a hero to everyone, he was supposed to end the war, but he never did. Ash Ketchum had two different personalities, the Prodigy and the Little Eleven Year Old Boy. Both were very strong and dependent, the Prodigy was someone who could carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and would not back down from any challenge. While the Little Eleven Year Old Boy was the one who cried himself to sleep, yearning Pallet Town, these two personalities fought each day and regardless of which one came out victories, still he pushed on. Willing himself through depression by forcing himself into battles that didn't need to be fought and ridding his mind of sanity with every step he took. Ash Ketchum, the Prodigy from Pallet Town was in a hellish Limbo everyday and it seems mercy has finally shed its grace on him. This is the life of Ash Ketchum.

Brock rested his head on Ash's chest as Nurse Joy tried to pull him away, after three tries she finally succeeded. Lifting a white cloth she covered Ash's body and rolled him out leaving Brock to wallow in sadness.

Taking off his jacket, Brock curled it up into a tiny cocoon and found his way to the hallway. Looking around for a place to lie down Brock spotted a small Waiting Room, it was small and had four couches, and each one had red cushions and was torn in various parts of the fabric. Deciding on the couch nearest the set of double framed windows on the south end of the room. Curling up on the couch Brock placed the jacket underneath his head and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in Viridian, _

The Sun is rising in Kanto; we join our hero Misty as she continues her quest to meet Ash at Vermillion Cities Hospital. Walking briskly past the remaining trees she came across the Underground Passage which connected Viridian to Cerulean. Walking into the passage she climbed down the ladder which leads to a damp dirt ground. The cool air stung her skin, as she walked through the passage occasionally tripping over large rocks Misty encountered the dead Pokemon and people which littered the Underground Passage. During the early stages of the war this passage was used by both civilians and Pokemon Master's to hide from Team Rocket. One day however Team Rocket found the passage and had a team of Weezings shower Poison Gas into the passage, killing everyone inside. This was one of the Pokemon Master's last strongholds, after this the waters outside Fuchsia were occupied by Team Rocket who murdered anything which came near their barricade. One by one each city and route fell to Team Rocket; their next target was the Bike Path which connected Celadon to Fuchsia, cutting off the main supply of goods for the rest of Kanto.

Finishing her journey through the passage Misty emerged to a broken city. Cerulean's houses had been burnt to the ground, and the Bike Shop where she bought her first bike was surrounded by barbwire. The cobblestone streets were broken and showed signs of decay, and then she saw her Gym. It was no longer the bright blue she remembered it, no instead it was purple and had a giant red R on the front door. Walking towards it Misty passed several people digging through the overgrown weeds and garbage cans, searching for any scrap of food. When an older woman caught sight of her she lowered her head and solemnly said,

"It's you, we waited for you Misty, and we waited for months believing you'd arrive. But, you never did. Misty why are you here?" The woman said picking up a half eaten apple and held it up to Misty "Dinner, would you like some?"

"No I'll pass." Misty said trying not to sound disgusted

The woman smiled as she took a bite of the apple and said "you are no better than the rest of us, the war is over Misty. I really don't know what you're trying to accomplish by coming here."

Misty walked away without responding and stood in front of her Gym, repulsed by the giant R. Slowly opening the door she found it to be empty. The Olympic sized pool which showcased the Gym was gone, the racks of Pokeball's were empty and the photographs of her sisters were gone as well. Moving slowly around the empty pool she entered what used to be the Trainers Room, where a participant could prepare their Pokemon alone. When she entered the room she found the benches shredded and the desks upturned with large R's on the walls. Each locker had its door ripped off and melted to the floor, her Gym was ruined. Picking up a plastic chair which was propped on top of the doorframe she sat down and cried.

All this time she could have been helping others instead of thinking about herself. The city which she once called home was in shambles and there was an eerie sense of sadness in the room. Staring out the broken window Misty saw two Pidgey's flying over the Route Six and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to go that way eventually, this town has seen enough pain I don't want to add anymore."

Leaving her Gym Misty climbed over the pile of rocks next to her Gym and headed down Route Six. Once she passed the Pokemon Breeder's house she entered the barricade which separated Cerulean and Vermillion, when she was asked for her ID Misty produced it. After examining it for quite some time the Team Rocket Agent took a long look at Misty and cleared her to pass but not before saying "it isn't over you know."

When Misty exited the barricade she was greeted by two Team Rocket Agents each holding an AK-47. Once they patted Misty down they sent her down Route Eight which intersected with the exit to Mt. Moon. Running her hands over the tall grass on the right side of her Misty said hello to a mother walking her son home from school.

"What did you learn in school today?" Mrs. Gestler asked

"I learned my A, B, C's and the different continents." Charlie said proudly

"Good, I'm very proud of you; can you sing you're A, B, C's?" Mrs. Gestler asked as she guided Charlie to the barricade

"A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, I, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, and, z." Charlie sang

When the mother and son faded out of earshot Misty focused on the river she needed to cross. When Misty looked at the water she saw her reflection, although it showed the Misty of lore, never has her appearance been more misleading. Stepping into the freezing water Misty walked across the thigh deep water, singing along the way.

"Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars, and Moon, we both know we've got something on our minds we won't admit but it's true. You look at me, I look away I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and say that I love you."

With a quick shiver Misty shook off the water on her body leaving only her clothes wet. Going through the next patch of high grass Misty entered Vermillion and saw Lt. Surge leaning against the Pokemon Mart.

This is Lt. Surge,

He is a veteran from the Pokemon War and served in the Front Lines everyday. As his experience began to increase he became a Colonel and kept Team Rocket at bay for an entire year. It wasn't until his Riachu was shot in the head did Lt. Surge loose control of his troops. From there his men slowly defected to Team Rocket and forced Lt. Surge to retreat, this first time he had ever done so. Now with his slicked back hair a thing of the past he wanders the streets of Vermillion under the delusion that he is still a Colonel. With depression and madness seeping in Lt. Surge is just a metaphor for Kanto.

"A Pokemon Master" Lt. Surge said lifting his head skyward, looking at the suspended bodies "I would think you'd be in hiding right now."

"I won't say I haven't considered it" Misty said seeing the corpses as well "who are they?"

"Heroes, villains it all depends on who you ask really. To us trainers they are the greatest people who will ever live, they gave their lives for us. To Team Rocket, they are a symbol to what happens when you revolt. If it weren't for some of them up there, I'd be hanging by a noose as well. That is what is missing today, admiration and trust. If we could trust each other like my brothers did in the heat of battle, then maybe we could fight back. Now, all we do is sit around and allow ourselves to be tortured by the Iron Fist. Misty, you know what's next right? Kanto was just a stepping stone, a Home Base really. Team Rocket is going to expand; they won't stop until the entire Pokemon World is cloaked in black, red and purple."

"If that's the case, what will you do?" Misty asked walking up beside Lt. Surge

"If what I hear is correct, the Orange Islands have a few trainers in hiding, and there is a small army in the Joto Region as well. So I'll be heading to the Orange Islands soon, see what's really out there." Lt. Surge said walking away from Misty, picking up a coin from the street and examining it "I found a nickel, must be my lucky day."

"Goodbye Lt. Surge" Misty said saluting him "Godspeed."

"At ease child, you are welcome to join me, Misty and Surge, Water and Electricity a little fucked up, but if that's what we've got we might as well use it." Lt. Surge said eyeing the SS Ann "That's my ride, are you coming?"

"No, I can't I might be one of the few Master's left but my business is here. I let this area go to hell, so I need to fix it." Misty said walking to the hospital

"I understand Misty, truly I do, goodbye."

Waving goodbye to Lt. Surge Misty entered Vermillion City Hospital and checked in at the front desk, and asked for Ash Ketchum's room number. After being told in was 203 Misty went to the second floor and turned left to room 203. Once there she saw Brock cleaning the room and packing all of Ash's belongings into a brown cardboard box. Realizing Ash's absence she fell into Brock's arms and began to cry, because Brock was so shocked that Misty was in the room with him he at first didn't console her. When shock wore off Brock embraced Misty and the two walked out into the Cafeteria together, Brock carrying the box and Misty carrying Brock's jacket. Once they found an unoccupied table the two sat down and began talking about Ash in a positive way. Remembering the better times they had together, and somberly recalling the heartbreaking moments as well.

"Remember when Ash won his first Pokemon Tournament?" Misty asked trying to remember the exact details

"Yeah, it was strange. The day before he asked Oak to send him Muk, it was the right move because he was going up against an Electric Trainer but who'd thought Ash would think of that?" Brock replied emptying the boxes contents onto the table

"Ash was smarter than we gave him credit for" Misty said picking up Ash's charred hat "he may have been annoying but he was a fantastic friend."

"So where do we go from here?" Brock asked Misty

"We finish what Ash started years ago, he was the Prodigy right? So we will be the Apprentices, the two of us will gather who we can and fight the Iron Fist as best we can. If we win, fantastic and if we lose we can die without shame." Misty said putting on Ash's hat

"You look great in that" Brock said "but there is one thing missing."

"What's that?" Misty asked

"Dexter, Ash's Pokedeck." Brock said handing it to her

Upon taking it Misty chuckled and grabbed Brock's arm and the two ran out of the hospital, like so many times before they were unaware as to what lie ahead, but were ready to face it.


End file.
